30 Recipes of Gentlecook
by Eleamaya
Summary: All Sanji-centric oneshot stories collection, multiple genres. Recipe #5: Our Meal Today. Chopper menghindari Sanji yang membawa pisau dapur mencarinya. Beneran Chopper mau dimasak? Dia bahan makanan darurat kan? Post-Drum Island. Sanji/Chopper nakamaship
1. Hunger

**Ini bukan tentang resep makanan. Aku ga pinter masak kok XD. Yeah, kalian semua di sini udah tau klo aku penggemar berat Sanji. Fangirling sebentar dulu yach:**

_I love everything about him! His gentleman side, his coolness, his mellorine (aww, so cute), his womanizer (haha, it's make me laugh), his handsome face, his blonde hair, his curly eyebrow, his sacrifice-complex, his sensitive heart, his chivalry, his elegant fashion, his delicious cooking, his briliant strategies, his powerful kick. And, of course, his passionate of his lovely Nami-swan. He's very complex and so manly. A man among men! How can't girl like me fall in love with him?_

_**Oke, cukup. Dia menarik kan? Nah, fic ini nantinya akan berisi kumpulan drabbles tentang Koki kesayangan kita ini. Sebenarnya aku ga yakin jumlahnya bakal mencapai 30, angka itu kumaksudkan untuk menunjukkan klo fic ini adalah kumpulan One Shot. Pokoknya diusahakan deh.**_

**Genre-nya tentu saja akan campur-campur: Friendship, humor, drama, family, angst, dll. Romance? Klo yg dimaksud dengan romance adalah "The Man Dream" pastinya ada, you know how Sanji love All Blue very much. Klo yg kalian maksud romance itu hubungan asmara cowok-cewek, silakan kalian buka fanfic-ku yg berjudul "50 Ways to Love SanNa."**

**Pairing juga akan berganti. Mmm, mungkin ga tepat klo disebut pairing. Yg kumaksudkan di sini adalah 2****nd**** Chara, bisa Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, Brook, atau malah seluruh kru SH? Dan lain-lain deh, Zeff, Ivankov, Gin, mermaids (?), siapa pun. Nami? Err, tentu saja itu sudah dipisah meski genre-nya friendship sekalipun. Tapi mungkin slight kecil-kecilan ada hehehe... Tanpa 2****nd**** Chara juga bisa.**

**Sebenarnya kumpulan one shot ini lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari Dandy Wonderous. Belum lama ini aku baca kumpulan fic Sanji-nya. Aaaargh, totally love it. Satu yg paling kufavoritkan dari 30 ceritanya akan kutulis di sini sebagai pembuka. Aku cuma nerjemahin, story credit to her. Bukan plagiat lho! Aku cuma pengen berbagi saja klo cerita itu sangat menyentuh. Kalau cerita kedua dan seterusnya sih bakal murni karanganku sendiri^^, saat ini udah kepikiran 3 cerita cuma belum tau nulisnya kapan.**

* * *

**Recipe #1:** Hunger

**Words: **1414

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship

**2****nd**** Chara:** None, all SH Crews

**Summary:** Saat Going Merry tidak bisa mendarat di suatu pulau selama lebih dari seminggu dan persediaan makanan menipis, apa yang akan Sanji lakukan?

NOTE: Setting-nya memang masih bertujuh. Jadi kulkas belum ada kuncinya (7326) dan saat badai harus lebih berjibaku mempertahankan kapal.

* * *

Sanji berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya sementara ia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Luffy mengendap-endap menuju dapur, hendak mencuri makanan ringan dari kulkas. Jika ini bukan suatu masa kritis seperti biasanya, ia mungkin tak akan membiarkan. Sanji sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan Luffy. Kenapa demikian?

Lambung kapal bocor saat mereka dihantam badai sudah hampir dua minggu yang lalu dan merusak hampir seluruh persediaan makanan yang tersimpan di sana. Sanji turun untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang akan ia masak untuk santap malam seluruh kru dan ia melihat penemuan mengerikan. Ia pun kembali ke dapur dan menenangkan kegembiraan mereka. Para kru menatapnya dengan kebingungan saat ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sanji mencoba acuh tak acuh tapi matanya seolah mengatakan pada mereka tentang ketakutan terbesarnya akan menjadi kenyataan: kelaparan.

Para kru dengan cepat mencoba meredakan ketakutannya dengan menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih memiliki makanan di lemari es dan _pantry_, dan bahwa mereka bisa memancing ikan untuk hal lain yang mereka butuhkan. Nami berkata padanya bahwa ia menduga itu hanya akan melanda seminggu atau lebih ke pulau berikutnya, dan mereka pasti memiliki cukup makanan untuk itu, jika mereka dijatah dengan baik. Kata-kata mereka telah meyakinkan Sanji, tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari belitan ketakutan dalam perutnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, badai nyatanya masih menunda mereka. Nami khawatir bahwa, jika iklim tidak stabil lagi, mereka harus lebih jauh lagi dari sebuah pulau yang telah ia perkirakan. Makanan mulai habis, dan Grand Line adalah hamparan laut yang tidak ramah untuk memancing. Beberapa malam mereka membawa beberapa hasil tangkapan bagus, tapi kebanyakan hanya ada ikan kecil yang harus dilemparkan kembali. Sanji pun berpikir lebih rasional lagi sementara para kru berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran mengganggu itu dengan bersikap santai. Namun ia menangkap bahwa bagaimana pun juga ia tetap bisa melihat kekecewaan terpancar di mata teman-temannya dari hari ke hari.

Suatu hari, Sanji tengah mengiris bawang untuk porsi makan 7 orang. Ia berharap jika saja porsinya bisa dikurangi untuk 6 orang sehingga ia bisa membiarkan lebih lama persediaan makanan yang dapat disimpan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa malam itu ia benar-benar mengurangi porsi makan saat memasaknya. Dan saat Sanji akhirnya mengetahuinya ketika ia membawakannya ke meja makan, ia pun berpikir bahwa ia bisa memasak untuk porsi 6 orang saja.

Seminggu lalu itulah adalah hari terakhir ia makan.

Sanji berpikir bahwa tak akan sulit hanya menahan lapar selama beberapa hari, beberapa minggu, jika dibandingkan dengan pengalaman yang ia alami selama 3 bulan dulu. Tapi ada begitu banyak yang ia lupakan, ia lewatkan, ia remehkan. Ia berpikir bahwa rasa kelaparan itu akan terbakar sendiri dalam ingatannya, mudah ia lupakan begitu saja, tanpa ia tahu bahwa hal itu tetap menggerogoti tubuhnya. Saat di atas karang dulu, ia tak banyak bergerak selain hanya menghampiri cekungan-cekungan batu untuk meminum tampungan air hujan. Namun kini ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah karena ia begitu banyak diharapkan untuk menutup layar, menarik jangkar, mengikat sauh, mengendalikan tuas kemudi sesuai perintah Nami saat badai masih terus menerjang; benar-benar menghabiskan energi yang berharga. Ia menjadi mudah pusing dan pernah nyaris jatuh ke dek dengan 30 kaki di bawahnya karena terhuyung-huyung. Benar-benar pertarungan mental saat ia harus kembali bekerja di dapur, menghadap begitu banyak makanan, dan ia memutuskan tetap tak menyentuhnya selain ia fokus hanya pada pekerjaannya: juru masak.

Ada konsekuensi lain, tak terduga: kesepian yang tak tertahankan. Dia sudah kesepian di atas batu itu, tentu saja, tapi itu hanya karena tidak ada orang di sana, kecuali Pak Tua itu. Sekarang, ia hanya tidak mempercayai diri sendiri jika berada di sekitar para kru, bahwa apapun perkataannya yang keluar dari mulutnya, sedikit saja bisa menjadi petunjuk teman-temannya tentang apa yang tengah ia lakukan, dan ia takut jika mereka mengetahui rahasianya. Mereka akan sangat marah dan kesal dengannyaa, ia harus tetap merahasiakannya selama dia bisa. Sanji pun menghindari pertanyaan dan terlihat berkelit, menggambarkan sedikit perhatian terhadap dirinya sendiri mungkin, dan itu membuatnya gila. Kesepian adalah ketakutan terburuk setelah kelaparan tampaknya.

Begitulan sekarang Sanji berbaring terjaga, tidak bisa tidur melalui panggilan gencar perutnya untuk makanan, makanan, makanan. Luffy mencuri, tapi ia bukan satu-satunya. Sanji tahu tidaklah bertanggung jawab untuk membiarkan mereka, namun ekspresi dan raut wajah mereka sebagaimana makanan menyusut setiap malam membuatnya tak keberatan. Semua orang tampaknya tahu makanan yang ia sediakan setiap saat santap telah berkurang porsinya dan menyebabkan masing-masing dengan nalurinya ingin menambah ganjalan perut. Tak apalah mereka makan, setiap orang yang kelaparan berhak diberi makan bukan? Sanji pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kelemahan ini, karena itu malah memperburuk masalah, ia tahu tapi tidak bisa mengatasinya.

KRUKKKK...

Jadi ia pun hanya berbaring saja, menatap langit-langit sambil kelaparan merangkak melalui tubuhnya seperti ular yang perlahan-lahan menerkamnya, sepotong demi sepotong.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak makan, Sanji?" tanya Chopper menghampirinya.

Sang Koki membeku di tengah gerusan panci, tegang. Tentu saja dokter akan melihat pertama, sudah menjadi tugasnya, setelah semua. Sanji menelan ludah dan kembali menggosok panci yang barusan ia pakai untuk menggoreng tadi, biasanya ia mencuci semua perlatan masak setelah ia sendiri makan karena sekaligus membereskan semua piring dan gelas yang digunakan para kru. Jeda itu berlangsung nanodetik, tapi dia bisa tahu dari cara Zoro telah berhenti makan, tercepat pertama dari suara berat goresan berat perak yang biasanya cepat itu tidak terdengar lagi. Marimo keparat itu, batinnya tidak ingin Zoro yang paling peka terhadap apapun itu mendengarnya.

"Aku selalu makan kok," jawabnya santai, "setelah kalian selesai."

"Tidak," kata Chopper berat, dan semua orang berhenti makan juga, melihat antara sang Koki dan sang Dokter dalam kebingungan. "Maksudku..." Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, Sanji bisa mendengarnya dalam suaranya. "Berapa lama kau memaksakan diri sendiri kelaparan, Sanji?"

Sanji tidak berbalik. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah mereka, kaget atau ngeri atau marah mungkin. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi mereka, tidak secara fisik. "Chopper, aku tidak seperti itu," sekali lagi Sanji berbohong.

Chopper benar-benar menangis sekarang. "Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak..."

Sisa kru lainnya menghentikan aktivitas mereka kemudian. Sebuah garpu jatuh ke piring-mungkin Robin telah menjatuhkannya. Nami tersentak. Usopp tergagap-gagap saat ia mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Dan Zoro mulai berteriak tentang pengorbanan bodoh. Kemudian suara kursi yang terjatuh di lantai, dan dengan cara itulah seluruh kru terdiam, Sanji tahu itu Luffy.

Sanji mencengkeram tepi wastafel dan menutup matanya, takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sanji," kata Luffy pelan, suara rendah. "Berapa lama kau melakukan ini?"

Sanji menelan ludah lagi. "Sekitar seminggu," akunya, meski dengan suara yang nyaris tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Dan kau tahu kami semua sudah mencuri makanan?"

Ia mengangguk.

Luffy meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sanji, dan koki itu berjengit menjauh. "Kenapa?"

"Karena makanan setidaknya akan bertahan lebih lama meski dengan cara seperti itu."

"Kau kan bisa makan makanan yang sudah kita curi."

"Aku ingin kebutuhan makan kalian semua tercukupi dengan baik," jawab Sanji singkat.

"Sanji," kata Luffy tegas. "Kita semua Nakama. Kalau ada yang kelaparan, kita semua kelaparan bersama-sama."

Tubuh Sanji menggigil memikirkan hal itu, dan lututnya tertekuk sehingga ia berlutut di depan Luffy. "Kau tidak tahu," keluhnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sanji!" Suara Luffy begitu kuat sehingga akhirnya Sanji menatapnya. Wajahnya keras, tapi matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran tak terhingga. "Kau selalu bodoh di saat seperti ini, sama seperti saat kau cerita tentang Pak Tua itu. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi, mengerti!"

Sanji membatin tak menyangka. Luffy ingat? Masa lalunya yang kelaparan? Ceritanya saat di Baratie? Saat hal itu sempat membuat mereka bertengkar dan saling mencengkeram baju? Sanji pun tidak tahan lagi. Air mata jatuh menetes ke dagunya, dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk siku. Ia sempat takut apa yang bisa terjadi, tetapi ia juga lega. Jaminan tenang dari Luffy seolah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, entah bagaimana.

Setelah satu menit, seseorang memeluknya. Nami. Sebenarnya, lima orang memeluknya. Sanji masih tidak melihat mereka, tapi sentuhan mereka telah menghalau kesepian dan keputusasaan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Zoro satu-satunya yang tidak memeluknya, tetapi setelah yang lain membebaskan pelukan mereka, Sanji merasakan sebentar sentuhan tangan besar dan kasar di bahunya lalu mendengarnya bergumam, "Idiot."

Para kru kembali ke meja dan mengangkat segala sesuatu yang belum mereka makan ke piring, kemudian mereka bawakan pada Sanji. Sanji mengeringkan wajah, lalu akhirnya berpaling untuk melihat mereka, ia tersenyum kecut. Luffy juga memberikan piring kepadanya, Sanji mengambilnya dan mulai makan, perlahan pada awalnya dan berasa mendapatkan momentum yang masuk ke perutnya, ia pun makan dengan lahap. Para kru menyentuh bahunya ringan atau tersenyum padanya sebelum menyebar ke bagian lain di sudut kapal, sampai hanya Luffy yang tersisa. Manusia karet itu duduk di samping si pirang dan melihatnya makan dengan kepuasan.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi," katanya tegas, dan Sanji tersenyum selebar garpunya.

"Aye aye, kapten."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Ada yang kutambahi sedikit dari sekedar menerjemahkan. Cuma sedikit sih karena aku pengen sekalian menonjolkan sedikit ch 65 yang kuungkit berkali-kali di fic-ku yang lain: "Promises" dan "Pertaruhan si Merah." Yang udah baca pasti tahu itu bagian mana^^. It's still about a little Luffy x Sanji trivia. And yes, slight SanNa pasti bertebaran di sini juga.**

**Oiya, sekalian aku ingin berbagi pemahamanku ttg Sanji. Klo soal pervert-womanizer-gentleman-mellorine dan segala kelucuan serta kebodohannya semua pasti udah tau. Buat kalian yg ingin memasukkan Sanji ke fic kalian biar ga OOC, Sanji itu:**

**1. ****Tidak ambisius****, beda dgn Luffy dan Zoro yg bercita-cita jadi Pirate King dan Greatest Swordman. Impian Sanji itu bukan jadi Koki terhebat atau orang terkuat tapi menemukan All Blue, itu aza kayak ogah-ogahan kan? Dan dia ga masalah klo impian dia dititipkan ke orang lain.**

**2. ****Intuitif.**** Ini diperlihatkan pas dia jadi Mr. Prince dan The Hunter. Dia gerak sendiri.**

**3. ****Idealis.**** Siapa yg bisa mematahkan prinsip bertarung tanpa bantuan tangan dan tidak akan memukul wanita meski ia harus mati?**

**4. Hemat, irit, perhitungan, teliti. Kyk cewe ya?**

**5. ****Sensitif.**** Yang bisa ngalahin sensitifnya Sanji cuma Franky sebagai sesama cowok Pisces. Mungkin bedanya klo Franky mudah terharu, klo Sanji dia disindir sedikit apalagi udah masuk ranah pribadi wah langsung marah-marah itu^^. Tapi bener kok, dia sensitif soal teman-temannya juga.**

**6. ****Melankolis.**** Ini diplesetkan Oda dengan mellorine^^, tapi emang aslinya Sanji cowok mellow kok. Gimana ya? Seperti cerita di atas, Sanji itu tipe yang suka menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Emang sih Sanji itu cerewet tergantung mood dia saja, tapi klo soal ini dia bakal cenderung pendiam dan memendam semua sendirian, ga pengen ngerepotin orang. Kadang dia bisa overdramatic/emo palagi orang mellow itu kan tipe yg lebih suka nyalahin diri sendiri, merasa kesepian, cocok lah buat fic angst. Dia juga sering bermuka dua, jago akting gitu lah. Pintar mengelabui orang. Contohnya ya sikapnya ke Zeff itu, yang ditangkap oleh Patty dkk klo Sanji itu kyknya benci sama Zeff tapi 'dalemnya' sayang. Sama Zoro juga gitu, keliatannya benci setengah mati tapi 'dalemnya' respek. Sama Nami, keliatannya aza dia suka cewe sana-sini tapi 'dalemnya' setia. Sama Luffy, keliatannya dia sebel dan marah-marah mlulu dengan kerakusannya tapi 'dalemnya' perhatian soal makannya. Bukan tsundere lho...**

**7. ****Pemalu****. Itu kata seiyuu-nya, Hiroaki Hirata, saat diwawancarai mengenai kepribadian/karakterisasi tokoh yg ia bawakan. Kalau dia suka pose sok keren itu juga buat nutupi hal ini. Keliatannya aza dia pede ngerayu cewek tapi aslinya uhhh... geli XD. Liat aza diajak dansa sama mermaid, reaksinya kyk gitu. Palagi klo sama Nami^^.**

**8. ****Cerdas.**** Kru cowok paling cerdas, tipe pemikir sebelum ceroboh ambil tindakan, analitis, dan mengandalkan otak saat bertempur. Berdasarkan Grand Data Book Blue emang ditulis gitu. Implikasinya, Oda sengaja ngasih dia lawan-lawan yang licik. Klo keliatannya dia suka merasa lebih unggul/sok sombong dibanding kru cowok lain memang alasannya soal kecerdasan ini: hijau, robot, tulang wkwkwkwk. Entahlah, mungkin sekarang sudah disusul Franky setelah meng-upgrade chip robotnya XD?**

**9. ****Tidak posesif.**** Masih sedikit nyambung ke no.6. Keliatannya aza suka mengklaim 'Nami-san ku' tapi ga gitu kok. Sama barang-barangnya yg lain juga gitu. Contoh, klo ditanya dikasih uang buat apa, dia jawabnya buat kebutuhan bersama-sama, kulkas, peralatan masak. Beda sama Zoro yg langsung berpikir sake dan pedang untuk dirinya, Luffy yg berpikir daging/makanan untuk dirinya, apalagi Nami paling posesif.**

**10. Suka bicara kotor. Pokoknya kata2 seperti shit, damn, brengsek, keparat, bangsat, bajingan, dan semacamnya keluar dari mulutnya. Ini akibat didikan Zeff sih, Sanji dari kecil kan dipanggil "Keparat Kecil/Little Eggplant". Jadi, perlu diperhatikan juga deh klo bikin dialognya Sanji. Contoh nyata: Zoro dkk ngomentari Luffy pas turun dari Skypea cuma bilang "He has it," tapi Sanji ngomongnya "He shitty has it." Nakal bgt kan XD.**

**Mengingat ch 609 yang baru ini dia lagi dikonyolkan Oda sekonyol-konyolnya, aku pengen memulai dengan ia yang tampak keren dulu XD. Tapi tenang aza, aku pun tidak akan segan mengkonyolkan dia pula dalam humor. Maybe next chapter: Sanji & Ivankov.**


	2. A Man and His Dream

**Eleamaya adalah orang yg mencla-mencle, camkan itu! Kemarin bilangnya mau hiatus tapi malah update fic. Dan, kemarin bilangnya chapter ini mau tentang Sanji dan Ivankov ternyata bukan.**

**Fic ini keketik kilat pas lagi suntuk belajar. Jumlah katanya pun singkat. Intinya, ini lebih mudah dibuat daripada rencana awal yg pengen Sanji x Iva itu. Dan, mood-ku sedang tidak ingin nulis humor tapi kembali ke habitat lamaku: Romance. Oiya, satu hal lagi, eleamaya ga bisa bikin poetry tapi sok-sokan bikin itu.**

* * *

**Recipe #2: **A Man and His Dream

**Words:** 179

**Genre:** Romance/Poetry

**2nd Chara:** ?

**Warning:** Sumpah, amat sangat gaje. Pake 2nd POV.

* * *

Kau mendambakannya.

Di dalam tidurmu, kau selalu memimpikannya.

Namun, hal itu terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

Apa benar ia tercipta, eksis di dunia, untuk kau kejar?

Namun, orang lain menganggapmu tak serius memikirkan dirinya.

Hanya sekelebat. Lewat.

Kau tampak seperti hanya menunggu dia yang datang menghampirimu.

Bahkan, mungkin kau terlihat meninggalkannya.

Lupa, seperti saat kau memandang objek lainnya yang tak kalah memabukkan.

Padahal setiap saat, kepalamu dipenuhi olehnya.

Hanya dirimu yang tahu karena kau tak peduli orang bilang apa.

Mereka hanya tak mau melihatnya demikian.

Padahal sosok itu begitu indah.

Bagai bidadari yang menyejukkan dahaga bumi.

Eksotik. Cantik. Anggun.

Membuat kau merasa telah digulung ombaknya.

Ratu dari segala lautan. Dan kaulah Sang Raja yang akan mendampinginya.

Yang jelas, dirinya begitu kaya sampai kau tak sanggup merangkai kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Sudah lama kau mencarinya.

Kau sadar mendapatkannya pun tak mudah.

Dan pilihanmu itu tak akan berubah dan tergoyahkan.

Bahwa, kau akan mendedikasikan hidupmu sepenuhnya di akhir perjalanan untuknya, tak ingin melepasnya.

Ya, tak ada yang lain kecuali dia.

Dia yang sangat kau cintai sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

.

.

All Blue.

* * *

**Gaje kan? Masa puisi diksinya kayak gitu? Oiya, kalian kira 'dia' itu siapa? Nami? Tapi sengaja untuk kembaran dengan fic satunya kok, keinspirasi fic "Y to Y"-nya Mitoia yg kembaran untuk pairing LuHan-OP dan SasuSaku-Naruto, tapi punyaku jauh lebih gaje sih. Oke, kenapa genre-nya Romance? Karena Oda yg bilang gitu di chapter 1^^. Yup, romance adalah impian seorang lelaki.**

**EDIT: Dapet masukan dari Noeka. Biar pembaca ga salah menginterpretasikan, kukasih bocoran deh.**

**Baris 6-7: ** Sanji emang ga keliatan ambisius/serius soal All Blue kan? Impiannya paling ga pernah disinggung oleh Oda kan? Pernahkah ia mencari informasi sedikit pun? Sebenarnya udah kukupas abiez di 50 Ways to Love SanNa chapter 22 sih, di Author Note-nya terutama.

**Baris 9: **Nyatanya, begitu liat mermaid, langsung deh dia lupa sama hakikat All Blue yang sesungguhnya.

**Baris 13-16: **Oda udah ngasih hint kalau penampakan All Blue itu kayak lautan tropis di dunia nyata: pulau dengan pohon kelapa, kaya akan ikan-ikan berbentuk normal dan warna-warni, mungkin terumbu karang juga ada. Indah/cantik ga sih? Tapi yg namanya hint, belum tentu benar sih^^.

**Baris 22:** Kalau All Blue udah ditemukan, aku berpikir Sanji akan tinggal/menetap di sana, mungkin mendirikan restoran apung di atasnya.


	3. Stupid' Kid

**Kebetulan nemu artikel yg menyinggung kepribadian, dan aku tertarik saat menemukan kalimat ini: "Harga diri orang Melankolis terletak di keberhasilan pengorbanan diri mereka, kalau ada yg menghalangi mereka akan terusik." Huweeee..., jadi pengen bikin XD. Maaf klo udah 3 chapter, isinya yg suram-suram melulu. Tapi memang itu yg bikin aku cinta koki ini. Pokoknya, ntar humornya klo di chapter aslinya pas Sanji lagi keren berarti di fanfic akan kunistai, aku udah punya plot Sanji x Ivankov tapi mau kusimpen dulu. Aku lagi sebel sama chapter akhir-akhir ini soalnya. Oda tuh tega banget bikin karakter Sanji _downgrading_ di mata pembaca di saat semua kru SH diperlihatkan kemajuannya. Padahal, awal kemunculan Sanji itu kayak fic di bawah ini. Aku kangen dia yang 19 th.**

* * *

**Recipe #3:** 'Stupid' Kid

**Words:** 1873

**Genre:** Family/Hurt-Comfort

**2nd Chara:** Zeff

**Summary:** 9 tahun hidupmu kau dedikasikan penuh untuknya. Tapi yang kau dapatkan hanyalah makian kasarnya. Kenapa? Kau kira ia tak tahu perasaanmu. Tapi justru ialah yang paling tahu bahwa jalan yang kau tempuh itu salah.

* * *

"Lihat itu Sanji," celetuk seorang koki.

"Oh, dia habis bertengkar lagi dengan bos?" sambung kawannya.

"Hmph, pasti karena diam-diam ia mengincar posisi koki utama," cibir yang lain.

Sanji berjalan keluar melintasi dapur dan melewati semua koki di dalamnya. Kalau yang membicarakannya itu Patty atau Carne yang sok tahu, ia pasti sudah menghajarnya dari tadi untuk menumpahkan kekesalan. Kali ini, ia menghiraukan mereka begitu saja, merasa sudah biasa menghadapi sindiran seperti itu. Tak ada yang tahu, batinnya.

Sanji pun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sebelum akhirnya melorot dan terduduk di lantai. Kenapa Pak Tua Sialan itu tak mengerti untuk apa aku di sini, batinnya lagi.

Ia terkenang masa lalu. Padahal bajak laut itu menjarah kapalnya tapi nyatanya itu tak menjamin mereka datang atau tidak, badai akan melewati kapalnya dengan selamat. Awalnya ia tak habis pikir kenapa kapten bajak laut itu tidak membiarkannya mati saja hanya untuk mendengar dirinya yang terus melontarkan kalimat kesal pada Zeff di atas karang sampai akhirnya orang tua itu membagi makanannya. Makanan terakhirnya. Lalu, bagai karma yang menghukumnya karena ia suka membuang makanan sisa para penumpang, yang masih bisa dimakan oleh teman-teman kokinya yang malang, kali ini ia mengerti bagaimana berharganya sebuah makanan.

Berharganya hidup.

Dan dirinya pun shock saat Pak Tua yang baru dikenalnya itu memakan kakinya sendiri.

"_Kapal ini hebat, Pak Tua!"_

Sanji begitu girang saat melihat Baratie, sebuah kapal yang dibeli dengan harta rampasan Zeff yang ia bawa-bawa, dan mereka berdua bahu-membahu merombaknya menjadi sebuah restoran terapung. Dan itu baru janji pertama yang ia wujudkan saat bersumpah di atas karang, bahwa jika ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup, ia akan membalas kebaikan Zeff dengan cara apapun.

Sanji pun merasa itu rumah barunya. Hari-harinya ia lalui dengan keras karena sebagai mantan bajak laut, Pak Tua itu bukan sekedar koki. Dan meski sebelah kakinya hanya berupa kaki palsu dari kayu, kemashyurannya sebagai Sang Kaki Merah tetap tak memudar di mata Sanji. Namun selama 9 tahun berlalu tanpa mencicipi kembali keganasan lautan ditambah bertambah senjanya usia, Sanji tahu Pak Tua itu memiliki batas. Dan Baratie pun tak luput dari serangan Bajak Laut, pengunjung yang memaksa minta diberi makanan gratis dengan kasar, saat itulah Sanji meneruskan janjinya: Melindungi Baratie, harta milik Pak Tua. Itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa pergi. Bagaimana ia bisa pergi?

Dan, Pak Tua Sialan itu semakin hari semakin mengusirnya. Apa yang ada di pikiran orang itu?

Memang Sanji tak ingin sengaja atau berpura-pura bersikap seperti anak baik. Dulu ia sudah dilarang merokok tapi tetap bandel hanya karena tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil terus-terusan. Hanya itu. Tapi selebihnya, ia bersikap penurut. Sangat patuh malah, meski cara mengajar Zeff yang penuh dengan umpatan kotor membuat kelakuannya terhadapnya itu ikut terlihat bagaikan seorang pemberontak kecil. Dan ia tak main-main saat mempelajari teknik tendangan legendaris Sang Kaki Merah, kehebatannya dalam memasak, serta prinsip-prinsip seorang pria sejati. Ia tak berharap pujian atau simpatik. Ia hanya ingin diakui bahwa ia telah 'lulus'. Itu modal melaksanakan janjinya. Diam-diam Sanji pun bisa melihat Zeff tersenyum puas akan hal itu dan Sanji senang jika dirinya bisa berarti bagi orang tua itu. Dedikasi.

Lantas, kenapa Pak Tua Sialan itu seolah bersikap semakin membenciku? Apa yang salah? Padahal aku tak menginginkan pertengkaran. Tak pernah. Termasuk tadi...

"Hei, Pak Tua. Sup ini sudah siap dihidangkan," kata Sanji dengan riang.

Zeff mencicipinya sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Tidak enak!"

"Jangan bercanda, Pak Tua, aku sudah mencicipinya tadi. Komposisi bumbunya sudah kupastikan benar. Ini sesuai resepmu," Sanji masih bisa bersabar.

"Kubilang tidak enak ya tidak enak," lanjut Zeff. "Masakan busuk ini tidak pantas dihidangkan untuk para tamu."

Dan Sanji pun akhirnya merasa tak terima masakannya dihina seperti itu sehingga terjadilah pertengkaran. Itulah yang disaksikan para koki tadi.

Tak masuk akal jika ia menyesal telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, pikir Sanji. Terlalu bodoh jika mengiraku ingin merampas hartanya dengan melengserkannya seperti pikiran koki-koki yang sok tahu itu karena ia yang paling mengenalku. Apa orang tua itu sudah pikun?

Sanji merasa frustasi dengan apa yang tengah ia alami. Tapi justru karena itulah, ia merasa cobaan ini menantangnya. Bahwa hal itu justru akan membuatnya semakin bertahan. Lihat saja siapa yang paling kuat, Pak Tua Sialan.

Sementara itu, di dapur...

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Patty mencicipi sup buatan Sanji. "Sup ini enak sekali."

"Bagi lidah kita itu enak tapi mungkin bagi Bos itu belum cukup," sambung Carne.

"Tapi setidaknya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu kan? Meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya, masakan Sanji itu yang terlezat di antara kita," lanjut Patty. "Sial."

"Kau benar," kata Carne. "Itu artinya kita harus lebih baik lagi."

"Jangan ngobrol terus," tegur Zeff mengejutkan Patty dan Carne. "Ada pesanan 20 porsi untuk menu no.4. Cepat kerja sana!"

Patty dan Carne pun senyum-senyum bersikap manis menatap Zeff untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya, sebelum akhirnya mereka mundur untuk menghadap kompor masing-masing. Zeff mendesah melihat kelakuan mereka. Ia lalu mendekati panci sup Sanji dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkok besar untuk ia bawa ke ruangan kerjanya. Zeff bermaksud menghabiskannya di sana.

Ya, tak mungkin ia menyuruh koki lain untuk jadi menghidangkannya meski itu masih sangat layak. Zeff jelas berbohong dan ia tak mau perbuatannya tadi akan terus dipertanyakan seperti yang dilakukan Patty dan Carne. Membiarkannya begitu saja sampai dingin dan basi juga bertentangan dengan prinsipnya yang tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan sedikit pun, itu yang ia ajarkan pada Sanji. Bukan, ia bahkan tak perlu mengajarkannya karena pengalaman nyaris mati itu membuat Sanji mengerti sendiri.

Zeff pun menyendok sedikit demi sedikit sup Sanji dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Bulir air matanya lalu menitik meski tidak sampai jatuh. Sup itu sangat luar biasa lezat. Ia tahu bahwa anak itu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ia mengakui masakan Sanji sangat mencerminkan kapabilitasnya sebagai seorang koki profesional. Ia yang mengikuti perkembangannya dari hari ke hari tidak mungkin salah. Bocah itu sudah tumbuh hebat melampaui ekspektasinya. Dan ia sangat bangga akan hal itu. Bagaikan melihat keberhasilan putra sendiri. Zeff tak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan layaknya _father and son_ itu dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sanji juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sangat jelas terlihat dari sikapnya.

"_Aku tak mau pergi. Kau tak bisa mengusirku, Pak Tua Brengsek_!"

Dan sebagai orang tua, bukan hal itu yang Zeff inginkan. Zeff mengajarkan semua hal, mendidiknya, membekalinya, itu semua demi masa depannya. Ia melihat impian terpendam anak itu, suatu hal yang membuatnya memutuskan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menolongnya. Reflek ia terjun saat Sanji kecil terseret ombak. Dulu ia sempat menyerah, setelah sekian tahun mengarungi Grand Line sebagai bajak laut ia tak menemukan All Blue, ucapan dan tekad kuat bocah itu saat memberanikan diri melawan anak buahnya membuat Zeff mencoba percaya sekali lagi, bahwa impiannya tidak salah, bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki impian itu. Dan bocah itu adalah aset penting yang tak boleh disia-siakan. Daripada dirinya yang hanya orang tua dan pernah menyerah, lebih baik memberi harapan pada bocah itu –generasi baru– untuk terus hidup dan maju.

Maju ke depan. Bukan mundur ke belakang.

Nyatanya, yang Zeff lihat Sanji malah menggunakan semua bekal yang diberikannya itu untuk dikembalikan pada diri orang tua. Zeff tak butuh semua itu meski ia akui ia selalu tersentuh melihat betapa anak itu sangat berbakti. Memang dulu ia sempat berkelakar bahwa Sanji harus bekerja keras membantunya menghidupkan Baratie, tahu bahwa itu janji yang dilontarkan Sanji sendiri. Tapi itu cuma masa awal, sebagai tempat latihan anak itu belajar menuju dewasa, serta saat jumlah kokinya juga masih sedikit sehingga ia masih membutuhkan tenaga dan Sanji bukanlah seorang pekerja yang ia bayar. Sanji adalah keluarganya kini. Namun saat anak itu sudah dianggap mampu menapakkan langkahnya sendiri ke dunia yang lebih luas, yang terjadi malah Sanji semakin tertahan. Baratie telah mengikatnya.

Zeff tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi melepaskan pengikat itu. Ia bukan tipe yang dapat memberitahunya secara sopan karena malah akan dianggap gurauan, Sanji hapal perangainya. Ia juga tak bisa secara gamblang berkata bahwa ia tak butuh 'apa-apa' dari Sanji -tak butuh perlindungannya, tak butuh pengorbanannya- karena hanya akan semakin melukai hati anak itu setelah melihat apa yang sudah Sanji lakukan dan bangun selama 9 tahun. Akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kebohongan...

"_Masakanmu seperti sampah. Kau tidak pantas bekerja di sini lagi. Lebih baik kau keluar."_

...demi kebaikannya.

Namun kapankah mereka mencapai titik temu? Kapan Keparat Kecil itu sadar? Menghadapi ulah dan jalan pemikiran remaja laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa sungguh pekerjaan yang berat bagi orang tua.

* * *

"Hei, kau tahu All Blue?" tanya Sanji pada seorang anak sebayanya yang bertopi jerami.

Zeff melintas di teras atas tempat tadi ia mengejar bocah karet kurang ajar yang sudah mengacau restorannya. Dari teras itu pulalah tadi ia sempat melihat Sanji memberikan sepiring nasi gratis pada seorang bajak laut kelaparan. Mendengar pembicaraan itu, ia kembali mengamati Sanji. Sebuah pemandangan langka baginya: Sanji yang menyinggung soal impiannya dan bersemangat saat menceritakannya pada orang lain. Zeff pun tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa ini sebuah pertanda.

"Kau mau jadi kokiku?" tanya Luffy antusias.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, terima kasih tawarannya," jawab Sanji.

Tampaknya masih belum, batin Zeff. Tapi, sebentar lagi, pasti. Anak itu pasti mengerti.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Baratie diserbu Bajak Laut Don Krieg. Kali ini Bajak Laut yang lebih kuat, paling kuat bahkan, dari yang pernah dihadapi koki-koki Baratie sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja, Zeff melihat Sanji di depan, memasang badannya. Dan dengan keadaan dirinya tersandera oleh anak buah yang diberi makan tadi, keadaan semakin parah.

"Aku hanya ingin tempat ini bisa bertahan meskipun itu hanya satu detik lebih lama," ucap Sanji menghadapi Paloo.

"Apa si Bodoh itu mau bunuh diri?" teriak Patty dkk mengapung di air.

Apa yang keparat kecil itu lakukan, batin Zeff. Cukup, tak perlu diceritakan, aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Aku sudah tahu itu, Sanji. Rasanya Zeff ingin menyampaikan ke telinga Sanji, bahwa ia tak perlu melindungi Baratie sampai harus mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti itu, biarkan saja restoran ini hancur yang penting tidak dirampas mereka. Bukankah itu sudah termasuk melindungi?

"Hentikan!" teriak Sanji melihat Luffy kemudian mematahkan sayap Baratie, sengaja.

Bahwa...

"Kamu tidak seharusnya membalas budinya dengan kematian!" bentak Luffy kemudian mencengkeram kerah Sanji. "Dia menolongmu bukan untuk melihatmu mati sekarang!"

Ah, seseorang, batin Zeff. Seseorang yang bisa menyampaikan kebenaran pada Sanji. Zeff sudah menunggunya dari sejak menyaksikan mereka berdua tempo hari.

"Apa maumu!" Sanji balas mencengkeram rompi Luffy.

Terang saja ia terluka, Zeff bisa melihat kepedihannya. Apa yang selama ini telah dilindunginya mati-matian selama 9 tahun hendak dihancurkan. Tapi bukankah itu masih lebih baik? Daripada melihatnya tidak bebas?

.

.

Tak terasa, pertempuran berhasil dilalui berkat Luffy. Sanji menggeret kursi dan duduk di dalam restoran yang sepi. Ia memandang sekeliling dan menghela napas, merasa bersyukur bahwa tak ada kerusakan yang berarti setelah pertempuran tadi. Kemudian ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, menengadah ka langit-langit restoran dan membuat hembusan awan dari asap rokoknya.

Apa yang salah pada diriku?

Dan saat Zeff, Luffy, beserta koki-koki lainnya masuk, Sanji pun dengan cepat menyingkir ke balik pintu. Ia sedang ingin sendiri. Merenung.

"Kau jadi membawa Sanji?" tanya Zeff pada Luffy.

"Tidak, ia tidak mau," jawab Luffy.

"Hmmm, memang begitulah anak itu," tukas Zeff. "Keras kepala."

Sanji mendengarkan percakapan itu. Tak sadar sudah menghabiskan satu batang rokok, ia hendak menyalakan lagi, namun geretannya seperti tak mau bekerja meski sudah berkali-kali dipencet. Lalu ia memeluk dirinya, membenamkan kepala ke balik lipatan kakinya.

Menangis.

Satu per satu kalimat Pak Tua masuk ke dalam kepalanya: Pergi, Tidak lezat, Koki gagal. Ia juga mencoba mencerna kembali kalimat Luffy tadi: Ditolong untuk hidup. Sanji pun merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

Namun satu hal yang masih Sanji pertanyakan.

Benar. Zeff lupa bahwa meski ia ingin melihat anak itu merantau menuju cita-citanya, sesungguhnya siapkah ia saat pelepasan itu terjadi?

"Jangan sampai sakit ya?" hanya itu pesan Zeff mengiringi keberangkatan Sanji. Sudah cukup untuk menjawab kegelisahan terakhirnya.

Meski bercucuran air mata saat itu, pada akhirnya sebuah titik temu.

Dan kali ini Sanji mengusung janji baru. Ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Pak Tua. Impiannya bukan hanya milik ia seorang. Jika ia bisa meraihnya maka saat itu pulalah ia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira baginya. Bukankah hal itu yang sejak lama ingin Zeff sampaikan? Bukankah itu sudah lama tertunda? Dan orang tua mana yang tak bahagia dengan melihat impian anaknya tercapai?

_Terima kasih, Pak Tua Sialan._

**END**

* * *

**Yup, Sanji sebelum bergabung dengan Luffy adalah sosoknya yang paling melankolis melebihi apapun yg pernah ditampilkan Oda. Liat aza dia **_**cool**_** bgt di situ. Di anime lebih keliatan tuh 'suram'nya. Jadi, analoginya gini: Ada seorang anak yang ibunya sakit keras. Anak itu kerja sambilan banting tulang buat membiayai pengobatan ibunya dan dia akhirnya mutusin ga kuliah. Tapi ibunya bilang, "Kamu ga usah mikirin Ibu, pikirkan saja masa depanmu." Sama kan? Hanya saja, Zeff lebih ekstrim ngomongnya, "Pergi lo (cari All Blue), masakan lo ga enak, lo koki gagal." Dan Sanji kayak gitu selama 9 tahun, bayangkan. Ga bakal bergeming dan mutusin bergabung dengan Luffy klo ga denger Yosaku cerita Nami ke tempat Arlong. Karena ini genre-nya Family, mungkin pesannya, semarah-marahnya orang tua sama anak, pasti ada unsur kebaikan di dalamnya hehehe. Peace. Aku sendiri juga masih bandel. Karena hal itu, menurutku Sanji itu sebenarnya Family Man atau father-like banget^^. Gimana ga Family Man klo di kapal perannya itu kayak _housewife_ XD? **

**Btw, sepertinya ending-nya kecepetan. Yg ingin aku tekankan emang 3/4 bagian pertama. Klo yg akhir itu kan udah pada baca semua di manga-nya. Jadi, aku ga mau terlalu membahasnya.**

**Mmm, soal tema, aku pengen bikin versi Nami-nya****. Ga ada hint SanNa-nya sama sekali sih, cuma **_**pure trivia**_** karena aku melihat kemiripan di sana. 8** **tahun ingin membebaskan desa, dan warga desa pura-pura ga tau karena ga ingin menyakiti perasaannya/harga dirinya, itu yg ingin Nojiko sampaikan ke Luffy cs. Tapi, itu mungkin nanti hehehe... Mungkin.**


	4. Big Surprise

**Yosh! Untung tidak telat publish. Hari ini tanggal 2 Maret kan? Ehem, pertama-tama kuucapkan:**

_Selamat Ultah, yayangku! #dilempar sandal._

_Eh, maksudku, Happy Birthday, Sanji-kun!_

_I wish Odacchi give you more luck and best scene again._

_And, he also give you your beloved Nami-swan at the end of series #plak._

**Nah, fic kali ini adalah kado ultah dariku^^. Author give special thanks to Yudha Dwigibran for the story plot and Asus87 for the special gifts idea, and also little thanks to another kaskuser friends who gave me some suggestions. Hehehehe, ketahuan deh Eleamaya ga sendirian garap fic ini. Okay, now enjoy!**

* * *

**Title #4:** Big Surprise

**Words: **2272

**Genre:** Friendship

**2****nd**** Chara:** None, all SH Crews

**Summary:** Sanji kecewa dan sedih sepanjang hari. Hah? Lho, kenapa? Ternyata ia tak tahu bahwa teman-temannya menyiapkan kejutan spesial untuknya.

* * *

Pagi, itu Sanji berseri-seri di dapurnya. Bukan hanya hari itu saja sebenarnya, tapi setiap ia memasak ia pasti akan bergembira. Bisa dibilang, waktunya untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang dengan kru lainnya di luar dapur memang tergolong yang paling sedikit karena kesibukannya itu. Bayangkan saja, tiga kali sehari ia harus memasak, belum lagi membereskan semua peralatan masaknya dan mencuci piring selesai waktu santap. Dan memang sih waktu sisanya pun lebih banyak tercurah untuk dua bidadarinya. Tapi, hal yang paling membahagiakan dirinya adalah saat ia bisa menyajikan makanan bagi mereka, menjaga badan mereka tetap fit, dan melihat keceriaan mereka. Dan tentu saja ia tak butuh kata terima kasih, itu sudah jadi tugasnya sebagai koki. Tugas berat memang, tapi siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya? Setidaknya, hal itu sudah bisa menunjukkan bahwa keberadaannya begitu berarti di kapal ini meski tanpa kata-kata. Itu semua sudah cukup.

Tapi, hari itu terjadi malapetaka terburuk bagi dirinya...

"Sanji-kun, hari ini masakanmu tidak enak," kata Nami meletakkan sendoknya.

Rasanya bagai disambar petir di siang bolong lalu terhempas ke dasar laut. Nami-san? Nami-san tercintanya bicara seperti itu?

"Maaf, Cook-san. Tapi kata Nami benar," sambung Robin.

Dasar laut masih kurang dalam, rasanya bagai terjerembab di dasar neraka. Robin-chan? Malaikat keduanya yang selalu tulus mengucapkan terima kasih itu sampai bisa bilang begitu?

"Huh, memangnya masakannya pernah enak?" tukas Zoro kasar.

Kalau yang satu ini sih sepertinya memang hobi membuatnya kesal. Tapi Sanji tahu Zoro tidak pernah menghina masakannya.

"Memakan ini membuatku ingat dulu nenekku pernah memasak daging sapi keliru daging tikus yang baru saja dibunuh rame-rame oleh penduduk desa karena menghabiskan lumbung padi lalu nenekku membumbuinya dengan garam dan minyak wijen keliru bubuk kopi dan minyak gosok."

Yang satu ini memang terkenal kebohongannya. Tapi sekali lagi Sanji tahu Usopp tak pernah berbohong soal rasa masakannya sampai dibuat-buat seperti itu.

"Aku tak sedang memakan obat kan? Pahit sekali."

Sang dokter kecilnya bahkan menyamakan rasa obat dengan rasa masakannya yang bahkan tak pahit sama sekali.

"Yo, Cook-bro. Masakanmu tidak SUPEEEERRR~"

Oke, kata super sekarang itu bisa digunakan untuk menjelaskan puncak ketidaenakan masakannya. Tidak enak beda dengan super tidak enak kan?

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Yohohoho, aku memang tidak mempunyai lidah. Skull joke!"

Tutup mulutmu, Brook. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

Sanji mencoba tenang dan bersabar. Hal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia alami. Saat masih di Baratie dulu, Zeff bahkan berungkali mengucapkannya dengan lebih kasar. Sanji yakin teman-temannya tengah bercanda. Bahkan dulu pun Zeff sebenarnya tengah berbohong demi kebaikan dirinya, ia akhirnya mengerti alasannya kemudian.

Lalu, Sanji pun memandang ke arah Luffy. Oke, ia tak tahu entah apa yang teman-temannya rencanakan tapi ia sangat tahu bahwa kaptennya yang rakus itu adalah manusia paling jujur yang pernah ia kenal. Pasti hal itu akan membongkar semua dan ia akan minta penjelasan soal ini. Bukankah ia pernah memasak bahan makanan yang nyaris basi untuknya saja, Luffy tetap bilang enak? Lagipula. Sanji hapal tampangnya saat berbohong: Mata melirik ke samping kiri, keringat bercucuran, dan suara siulan sumbang. Ia belum memeriksa mimik muka Luffy tapi lihat saja, bahkan Sanji sudah bisa melihat betapa tubuh Luffy gemetar.

BRAKK!

Tapi bukan bunyi kursi suara jatuh yang Sanji inginkan.

Luffy memang berdiri dengan gemetar tapi bukan dengan ciri-ciri yang dikenal Sanji. Kali ini mukanya menunduk pucat. "Nggak enak..."

Apa? Sepertinya telinga sialannya sedang tidak mau berteman.

"Nggak enak! Seperti ini nggak enak!" Sekali lagi Luffy mengulangi ucapannya, kali ini dengan teriak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan ke atas. Lalu ia berlari menghambur keluar dapur seperti tengah kebelet buang air.

Keseimbangan kaki Sanji goyah.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Pada masakannya? Pada kebanggaannya sebagai koki selama bertahun-tahun? Setiap makanan sebelum disajikan sudah dicicipi. Ia tak mungkin membuat kecerobohan tidak profesional saat memasak sampai semua teman-temannya bisa berkata seperti itu. Sanji bisa melihat semua memang menghabiskan makanannya, sepertinya tahu bahwa ia benci yang namanya menyia-nyiakan makanan. Tapi raut wajah mereka seolah menyiratkan keterpaksaan bahwa tidak seharusnya makanan yang tidak enak itu bisa mereka habiskan.

"Maaf, teman-teman," ujar Sanji dengan sedikit gemetar. "Nanti siang, aku jamin pasti..."

"Tidak usah, Sanji-kun. Tidak usah ada santap siang. Nanti kami makan siang di pulau saja. Dua jam lagi kuperkirakan sampai," potong Nami. "Dan kau tak perlu berbelanja untuk kali ini. Kurasa persediaan makanannya masih sangat cukup untuk seminggu lagi dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan uang lagi karena sudah menggantinya dengan makan siang di pulau nanti."

Lalu semuanya pun mengikuti Luffy keluar satu persatu, meninggalkan Sanji terduduk lesu sendirian.

* * *

"NGGAK ENAAAKKKKK~" teriak Luffy masih di luar. "AKU NGGAK BISA..."

Dengan cepat Nami membekap mulut Luffy lalu menyeretnya ke ruang santai yang ada akuariumnya. Semua juga pergi ke sana.

"Kamu bisa diam nggak sih? Nanti semua terbongkar tahu!" seru Nami menarik pipi Luffy hingga melar.

"Tapi Nami, aku nggak bisa berbohong," protes Luffy. "Berbohong itu tidak enak tahu? Berbohong itu membuatku lemah lesu dan tidak bergairah. Kau tidak lihat aku dari tadi pucat? Kau juga sih menyuruhku berbohong pakai mengancam. Aku ketakutan tahu! Ugh, padahal masakan Sanji lezat sekali..."

Nami sweatdrop. Berarti kalimat Luffy yang berkata "tidak enak" itu memang jujur ya? Dalam lain konteks maksudnya.

"Syukurlah," sambung Usopp. "Sejujurnya aku sangat cemas tadi dengan Luffy. Ternyata aktingnya paling bagus. Siapa dulu dong yang mengajari."

Yang lain menanggapinya dengan sweatdrop mengingat ucapan Usopp di ruang makan tadi justru malah kebohongan yang paling kelihatan.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa, Nami?" sambung Robin. "Aku sedikit tidak enak menyaksikan wajah Cook-san tadi."

"Heh, dia kan wanita iblis," tukas Zoro sinis. "Jahat sekali idenya memaksa kita semua begini."

"Kukira kau yang paling senang mengerjai Sanji-kun, Zoro?" tanya Nami.

"Aku lebih suka membuatnya marah, malu, atau mengaku kalah di hadapanku bukan melihatnya seperti itu," lanjut Zoro.

"Cook-bro itu paling sensitif dan melankolis di antara kita. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti bunuh diri, Nami-sis?" sambung Franky.

"APAAAA! BUNUH DIRI?" terdengar suara kehebohan dari Chopper. "UWAA UWAA, aku harusnya tidak ikut-ikutan tadi. Maafkan aku, Sanji!"

Brook malah memainkan lagu bernada kematian dengan biolanya untuk mengiringi kepanikan Chopper sebelum akhirnya berhenti akibat dipukul Nami karena sangat tidak lucu.

"Tenang. Sanji-kun tidak akan sebodoh itu meski kutebak hari ini ia bakalan mengurung diri seharian sesuai rencanaku. Nah, itulah kesempatan kita untuk menyiapkan kejutan!" Nami lalu melanjutkan berbicara. "Sejujurnya aku sempat cemas ideku ini akan berhasil atau tidak mengingat Sanji-kun itu cerdas dan tidak mudah dibohongi oleh musuh yang paling licik sekalipun. Tapi, pokoknya aku ingin benar-benar bisa memberikan kejutan yang paling spesial untuknya dan aku tidak ingin ada kegagalan dari kalian semua. Yaaah, walau harus pakai cara kejam sih."

"Lalu, apa yang nanti harus kita lakukan sepanjang siang?" tanya Usopp.

"Tentu saja kita ke kota untuk membelikannya hadiah. Terserah kalian apa yang menurut kalian paling pantas untuknya. Aku akan meminjamkan uang pada kalian."

"Apa? Pinjam?" protes Zoro.

"Lah? Kalau aku berikan cuma-cuma berarti sama saja dong semua kadonya itu dariku," lanjut Nami. "Jangan lupa kembalikan dengan bunganya ya? Biar aku tetap untung, hihihi."

Semua pun menggerutu tak punya pilihan, kecuali Robin yang selalu memasang senyumnya tentu saja. Dan siang itu setelah mereka berlabuh, sesuai perkataan Nami, semua pun bergerak.

* * *

Mari kita tengok Sanji.

Sanji memang terpuruk sepanjang siang. Banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya hari itu. Ia tidak menghitung jam sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu tanpa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya duduk membelakangi pintu agar tak ada yang masuk dan menenggelamkan diri dalam kepulan asap rokoknya, khasnya kalau memang sedang murung dan ingin sendiri. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia berdiri.

Bodoh, apa yang kulakukan? Kalau aku hanya berdiam terus justru tak akan memperbaiki diri kan?

Sanji mencoba mengambil hikmah positif yang bisa didapat dan sudah ia renungkan masak-masak tadi. Mungkin bukan rasanya yang sama sekali tak enak, mungkin hanya terjadi penurunan kualitas dan citarasa saja, pikirnya. Selama ini, ia terlena rekan-rekannya itu selalu memuji masakannya, tidak ada yang bersikap kritis seperti Zeff dalam menilai masakannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu bisa menyebabkan kemunduran tanpa ia sadari.

Makan malam nanti aku akan menebusnya! Aku akan menyambut mereka dengan masakan terlezat yang belum pernah mereka cicipi sebelumnya.

Begitulah, semangatnya telah kembali.

* * *

Dan, akhirnya malam pun tiba.

Sanji menghela napas, mahakaryanya yang kedua telah selesai dibuat. Namun, mendadak ia ragu kembali. Bagaimana mengundang yang lain untuk masuk? Bagaimana bila mereka menolaknya kembali? Bagaimana bila mereka bilang tidak enak lagi? Semakin dipikirkan rasanya seperti kembali ke keadaan saat ia terpuruk tadi.

Pikiran dan ketenangannya terpecah saat mendengarkan derap kaki yang menaiki Sunny-Go. Mereka sudah pulang, batin Sanji. Mengengelilingi pulau pasti lelah, seharusnya mereka sudah lapar. Dan kau tak boleh membiarkan perut mereka kosong dan menyia-nyiakan makanan yang barusan kau buat, Sanji; katanya menyemangati diri sendiri. Sanji lalu meraih kenop pintu.

"1...2..."

Tepat saat Sanji membuka pintu dapur, dari atas turun jatuh kertas-kertas pesta yang menghujani kepalanya dengan diikuti sebuah alunan biola Brook disertai sorakan.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

"Eh?"

Sanji menatap teman-temannya tidak percaya. Aku ulang tahun? Astaga, benarkah hari ini tanggal 2 Maret?

"Hei, Hei, Sanji!" teriak Luffy. "Ayo, gembira! Kita pesta malam ini."

Sanji masih terpaku membatu sementara otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalau ini benar, batinnya. Maka... maka... berarti yang tadi pagi...

"Oh shit shit shit..." Kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari mulut dan nada bicaranya tidak sinkron. Umpatan itu masih terus terdengar tapi bibirnya membentuk tawa, kedua pipinya memerah, dan tangisannya nyaris meledak. "Kalian semua memang teman-teman sialan!"

"Ehem," potong Nami tidak begitu senang mendengar kalimat kasar Sanji meski ia yakin itu lebih ditujukan untuk para kru cowok. "Itu ideku, Sanji-kun. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Oh, tentu tidak, Nami-swaaaaaaaan. Mana mungkin aku marah padamuuuuuu." Sikap Sanji langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ia memandang Nami dengan mata berbentuk hati dan berputar mendekat. "Yang bisa membuat ide brilian ini memang otak cerdas Nami-san ku."

Nami tersenyum geli, ia tidak sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sanji kali ini. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sekotak hadiah yang sudah dibungkus dari belakang punggungnya. "Kado untukmu, Sanji-kun. Bukalah," katanya menyodorkan.

Sanji menerimanya dan membukanya. Ia melihat sepotong kemeja berwarna biru. Tidak sama dengan warna biru kemejanya yang lain. Yang ini lebih tua dan gelap. Sanji merasa pernah melihat warnanya, rasanya mirip dengan kemeja lengan pendek milik Nami. Lalu ia juga melihat seutas dasi berwarna oranye.

"Kau belum punya yang warna itu kan, Sanji-kun?" katanya mengedipkan mata dengan senyuman centil.

Kecentilan Nami membuat mata Sanji terbakar. Bagaimana tidak? Nami hapal warna-warna dasi dan kemejanya! Dan perpaduan biru-oranye itu cocok sekali kalau dikenakan. Kalau tadi pagi rasanya terhempas ke dasar neraka, kali ini bagaikan terbang ke langit ketujuh. Jantungnya serasa melompat keluar dari dadanya bersamaan dengan ia ingin melompat memeluk Nami.

"Cook-san," panggil Robin lembut langsung mengalihkan perhatian Sanji dari Nami seketika itu juga. Ia juga menyodorkan kadonya.

Sanji lalu membukanya dan menemukan sepasang sepatu hitam.

"Itu bagian dari senjatamu, bukan?" lanjut Robin. "Semoga ukurannya pas."

"Awwww, terima kasih Robin-chan... Pas kok..," katanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang dikasih mainan oleh ibunya.

Usopp pun maju. "Hei, sobat. Kali ini dariku sang master kreatif."

"Ahahahaha...," ucap Sanji senang melihat serangkaian aksesoris baju seperti sabuk dan untaian rantai celana. Sanji tahu Usopp suka dengan hal-hal trendi termasuk fashion meski cara berpakaiannya tidak terlalu menunjukkan hal itu, mungkin hanya beda selera saja.

"Yo, Cook-bro!" seru Franky. "Kalau yang ini _handmade_ lho. Dijamin SUPPPPERRRRR~"

"Wow!" seru Sanji melihat pemantik dengan desain futuristik berwarna biru metalik. Saat ia buka tutupnya, api langsung tersulut. Pemantik yang sangat mudah digunakan.

Brook menghentikan biolanya, tanda kali ini gilirannya menyodorkan hadiah. "Dari sesama _gentleman_," ujarnya.

Dan Sanji melihat satu set jas hitam dengan celana panjangnya. "Bagus, Brook!"

"Sanji," panggil Chopper. "Aku tak tahu harus membeli apa. Karena kamu koki, jadi aku memberimu ini," katanya menyodorkan panci.

Sanji menatap sahabat kecilnya yang polos itu. Ia sudah berterima kasih dengan hadiahnya yang sederhana itu. "Ini teflon langka yang sudah lama kuinginkan kok," hiburnya. "Kau hebat bisa menemukannya, Chopper."

Chopper pun menari-menari. "Biar kau memujiku begitu, aku tak akan senang!"

Tinggal dua orang lagi.

"Oi, oi Zoro!" seru Luffy menabok punggung Zoro. "Keluarkan hadiahmu!"

Zoro menelan ludah. Baginya, susah rasanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau menyodorkan kado pada rival abadinya itu di tengah-tengah semuanya. Tapi ia tetap menyiapkannya sih: Dua bilah pisau dapur. "Sudah kupastikan kualitas besi dan ketajamannya. Jangan sampai terpotong sebelum aku yang memotongmu." Nadanya tetap saja ketus seolah mengajak perang.

"Wah, kau ternyata peduli padaku juga, Marimo-kun," sahut Sanji.

"Siapa yang peduli?" Kali ini nadanya terdengar tsundere. Sanji senang bisa menggodanya.

"Shishishishi... Yang terakhir dariku," kata Luffy gembira. "Ah, sebentar."

Luffy berbalik dan berlari ke ruangan akuarium. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya sweatdrop sudah tahu apa kadonya. Sanji bisa membaca ekspresi mereka, bahwa sepertinya Luffy memang tak bisa lepas dari kebodohan bahkan untuk urusan ini. Benar saja, yang Luffy bawa adalah ikan segar raksasa.

"Yosh, hadiah ini harus segera dimasak!" teriaknya riang.

Sanji sweatdrop setengah mati dengan kelakuan kaptennya. Hahaha, hadiah ini sebenarnya untuk siapa sih?

"Aku tak bisa berbohong, Sanji. Masakanmu itu yang paling enak sedunia," lanjut Luffy. "Makanya, ini daging spesial untuk kau racik dengan tangan hebatmu. Tanpamu, aku pasti kelaparan. Ah, bukan aku saja, semuanya pasti tak akan bisa bertarung dan memiliki energi kalau bukan karena makananmu, jadi ini wujud terima kasih kami. Kami tahu kau yang paling bekerja keras di kapal ini. Maaf untuk yang tadi pagi, itu gara-gara Nami mengancamku..."

BLETAK!

"Gyaaa, sakit!"

"Bisa nggak sih mulutmu nggak ember?"

"Kan kau sudah bilang pada Sanji kalau ini idemu?" Luffy membela diri.

"Ya tapi kan..." Nami tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Intinya, sebagai cewek, ia ingin tetap jaim meskipun kegalakannya sebenarnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

Terjadi sweatdrop berjamaah lagi. Sudah bagus dan sangat jarang bisa mendengarkan kapten Topi Jerami itu bicara cukup bijak eh suasana itu malah dirusak oleh kebodohannya lagi yang berakibat kemarahan Nami.

Tapi Sanji tak sweatdrop, ia juga tak tertawa, ia menangis. Kalimat-kalimat Luffy yang terucap awal tadi sudah terlanjur merasuk ke dalam hatinya. "A-Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, teman-teman," kata Sanji dengan nada tersengguk-sengguk. "Aku bukan apa-apa kalau tidak ada kalian."

Semua menatap Sanji dengan pandangan sayang dan tersenyum. Kecuali Franky sih, karena ia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kebetulan," lanjut Sanji memecah keharuan. Nadanya sudah ceria kembali. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di dalam. Kalian seharian di pulau tadi pasti belum makan siang kan? Ayo, segera dimakan sebelum dingin."

"Eh iya, kita kan mau pesta?" sahut Luffy tersadar dan bersemangat. "Ayo pesta! PESTAAAAAAAA! Sanji, daging ini juga dimasak! Porsinya pasti kurang! Aku sangat lapaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Beres, Kapten!"

Hari ini bukan hari malapetaka rupanya tapi kegembiraan tak terkira yang pernah terjadi sepanjang hidupnya.

**END**

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Our Meal Today

**Fic ini keketik cepat karena emang plotnya ringan. Ini nakama-pair yg jarang banget loh, kebanyakan kan Zoro x Chopper tuh, tapi aku nemu 2 fic Sanji x Chopper yg bagus di FOPE. Oke, aku ga akan buat yg sama, kebetulan yg nyinggung hal ini blom ada.**

**Oya, buat reviewer anonim, kujawab di sini ya? Eleamaya ga bisa masak. Untuk nentukan nama-nama makanan yg cocok sebagai pengganti judul dan sesuai cerita itu susah. Padahal jujur lho aku awal menulis kumpulan oneshot ini sudah kepikiran seperti itu. Terima kasih kritik dan sarannya.**

**Wokeh, let's get started!**

* * *

**Recipe #5:** Our Meal Today

**Words:** 1176

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**2****nd**** Chara:** Chopper

**Summary:** Chopper sembunyi dari Sanji karena Sang Koki mencarinya sambil membawa-bawa pisau dapur. Beneran nih Chopper mau dimasak? Setting-nya Post Drum Island.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Nami menyibakkan korannya. Terdengar suara cempreng berteriak keras sekali. Suara itu tidak hanya dari satu tempat karena ia bisa merasakan makin lama makin mendekat. Dan akhirnya terlihatlah Chopper sedang berlari ke arahnya kemudian bersembunyi di belakang kursi Nami.

Terbalik tentu saja.

"Aha, kau di situ Chopper," kata Sanji bisa dengan mudah melihatnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAa~!" Dan begitulah Chopper kabur lagi.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Sanji ingin mengejarnya lagi.

"Stop, Sanji-kun!" ujar Nami bangkit dan menarik kerah tengkuk baju Sanji.

"Mellorine, Nami-swan menginginkanku di sampingnya..," balas Sanji berbalik dengan semangat dan menatap Nami dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Nami pun menonjok pipi Sanji sementara Vivi yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Pantas saja Chopper ketakutan," lanjut Nami menghela napas. Ia sudah memperhatikan Sanji dari tadi dan bisa melihat penampilannya. "APA MAKSUDMU KELUAR DAPUR MASIH MENGENAKAN CELEMEK SAMBIL MEMBAWA-BAWA PISAU BERUKURAN KOTAK BESAR ITU HAH?"

"Oh Oh ini..." kata Sanji berhenti berputar. "Aku ada perlu dengannya. Kalau tidak, aku belum bisa memasak."

"Kau serius saat mengatakan Chopper akan kau jadikan bahan cadangan makanan?" tanya Nami lagi. "Aku bahkan mendengar hal itu dari mulutmu dua kali."

"Mellorine, Nami-swan mengingat ucapanku," ujar Sanji senang.

"JAWAB, Sanji-kun," bentak Nami kehilangan kesabarannya. Koki genit ini memang tidak bisa diharapkan, keluhnya.

"Sanji-san," sela Vivi lembut mengimbangi ucapan keras Nami. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Nami?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Vivi-chan," jawab Sanji dengan nada normal kembali. "Aku bukan laki-laki yang setega itu."

"Lantas?"

Sanji pun mengutarakan maksudnya yang akhirnya membuat dua gadis itu lega.

"Maaf jika hal ini akan merepotkanmu, Nami-san, tapi hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan. Tolong katakan pada Chopper untuk segera menemuiku di dapur ya? Kalau kau yang meminta, pasti dia akan dengarkan."

Setelah tahu alasan dibaliknya tadi, Nami pun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Itu niat yang yang mulia kok."

"Mellorine, senyuman Nami-san membakar mataku." Sanji pun melayang bahagia melihat senyum cerah Nami. "Kau kini jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

_Mood _Nami kembali berubah. Ia pun menghajar Sanji kembali. "KEMBALI BEKERJA KE DAPUR, BAKAAAAAAAA~!"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Sanji sudah kembali bekerja di dapur. Ia tadi keluar mencari Chopper karena mendadak teringat sesuatu. Meski ia masih menunggu rusa kecil itu, makanan yang akan ia hidangkan tidak hanya satu menu bahwa ia bisa memasak yang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Dipenuhi uap makanan yang mengepul dan suara ketokan pisau saat mengiris, Sanji bisa mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Ada langkah kecil yang berjalan mendekat. Ia pun menoleh.

Menemukan Chopper bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Dengan posisi badan keluar kaki meja.

"GYA!" seru Chopper pendek merasa diperhatikan.

Sanji tersenyum lembut tak ingin menakutinya. "Ayolah, kemari Chopper. Aku tak akan menyembelihmu."

Chopper masih ragu. Ia ingat bagaimana Sanji dan Luffy mengejar-ngejarnya menelusuri lorong-lorong Kastil Drum sambil berteriak-teriak bahwa mereka ingin memakannya. Meskipun kapten mereka yang egois itu akhirnya mengajaknya untuk berteman dengan alasan terpesona pada tujuh perubahan wujudnya, Chopper tak mungkin lupa perkataan Sanji saat mereka sudah naik kapal. Bahwa dirinya tetaplah hanya bahan cadangan makanan bagi koki itu, membuatnya gemetaran di samping Nami bukan karena kedinginan akibat salju yang masih turun deras.

"_Percayalah padaku, Chopper. Kalau Sanji-kun sampai memasakmu, aku yang akan membunuhnya."_

Begitulah tadi Nami meyakinkannya sekali lagi sehingga ia akhirnya memberanikan diri memasuki 'markas' Sanji.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Chopper.

"_Aku tak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu, karena..."_

Sanji mengangguk. "Aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"So-Soal apa?" lanjut Chopper masih gugup.

"Aku belum bilang bukan?" kata Sanji. "Terima kasih telah merawat Nami-san sampai sembuh. Kau memang seorang dokter hebat."

"_...kau yang telah merawatku. Aku berhutang padamu, dokter kecil."_

Chopper terdiam. Ia menatap Sanji sebentar, merasakan ketulusan ucapannya begitu terpapar jelas, lalu... "Jangan memujiku, brengsek! Aku tak akan senang!"

Sanji pun _sweatdrop_ melihat ucapan yang tidak senada dengan ekspresi wajah dan gerakan tubuhnya yang tersenyum malu dan menari-nari senang. Ia lalu tertawa kecil, teman barunya itu polos sekali.

"Ah, Chopper," lanjut Sanji menghentikan gerakan Chopper yang kegirangan. "Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk itu. Apa Nami-san sudah mengatakannya?"

Chopper menggeleng. "Tidak. Ia hanya menyuruhku kemari. Memangnya untuk apa, Sanji?"

"Kekuatan buah setanmu unik, Chopper. Kau ini aslinya rusa kan?"

"Iya."

"Rusa adalah hewan herbivora, ia tidak doyan daging. Tapi kau juga setengah manusia, aku tidak tahu apakah saat kau dalam wujud seperti sekarang atau saat menjadi manusia, kau bisa melahap daging."

Chopper kira Sanji juga sama tertariknya dengan Luffy soal wujudnya. "Tapi, tanpa ditanya pun, nanti aku bisa memilih."

Sanji menyulut batang rokok barunya.

"Mungkin Luffy akan mau menghabiskan jatahmu sebagai tong sampah tapi aku tak suka jika ada siapa pun yang menyia-nyiakan makanan. Aku seorang koki kapal, aku harus tahu selera semuanya agar bisa menyajikan sesuai keinginan hati mereka. Aku juga harus bisa memastikan porsi yang bisa memuaskan perut masing-masing sehingga tidak ada satu pun makanan yang kurang saat disajikan maupun yang terbuang karena ada yang tidak suka. Luffy dan Zoro, makanan apa saja bisa masuk perut, tapi mereka berlebihan mengonsumsi daging dan minuman beralkohol, aku harus menghematnya bahkan mencegah mereka mencuri. Usopp, dia trauma dengan jamur karena pernah keracunan waktu kecil, meskipun aku bisa membedakan mana yang beracun dan mana yang layak dimakan, ia tetap tak akan menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Nami-san, bidadariku itu sangat perhatian dengan kondisi dan bentuk tubuhnya sehingga ia sangat menyukai buah-buahan yang segar sekaligus menyehatkan, terutama dari pohon jeruk kesayangannya," ungkap Sanji begitu perfeksionis merinci semuanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau?"

Mendadak Chopper sedikit kagum pada sang Koki yang semula ia anggap aneh dan menyeramkan itu. Itu sama saja sepertinya saat meracik obat yang harus tahu komposisi dan dosis dengan akurat untuk masing-masing pasien dengan kebutuhan yang berbeda-beda, dokter Kureha pernah mengajarkan hal itu padanya. Ia pun menjawab.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan daging, Sanji. Dokterin suka berburu dan aku ikut memakan masakannya."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku bisa mulai memasak hidangan utama. Kau bisa tunggu di luar bersama yang lain." Sanji pun berbalik kembali menghadap kompornya.

"A-Ano.., Sanji," panggil Chopper masih ada yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan. "Aku juga sama dengan Usopp yang trauma dengan jamur beracun..."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sanji. "Kalau sampai ada dua orang yang membencinya, aku tak akan pernah memasak itu, tenanglah."

"Dan kupikir aku suka yang manis-manis," lanjut Chopper dengan muka memerah.

"Untuk makanan-makanan yang gurih terutama di hidangan utama, komposisi garam dan gulanya bisa diatur demi citarasa yang sempurna untuk semua lidah. Kalau untuk pencuci mulut dan cemilan, itu mudah."

"Terima kasih, Sanji."

"Sama-sama, itu sudah tugasku."

Chopper tersenyum senang. Ia pun keluar dapur dan Sanji melanjutkan memasak. Memang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya, tapi pada akhirnya Sanji bisa menghidangkan makan siang yang memuaskan bagi semuanya. Ya, semua menyantap dengan lahap dan habis hanya menyisakan peralatan makan kotornya.

"FUUUUUUUHHHHH, KENYANG~," seru Luffy menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang menggelembung. "Masakan Sanji selalu enak! Kali ini daging apa tadi?"

"Kau sih daging apa saja juga masuk perut, Luffy," jawab Sanji menghela napas toh ia tetap menjawabnya. "Ini daging rusa."

.

.

Hening

.

.

Dan akhirnya Chopper pun shock. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH~?"

"SANJI-KUN!" gertak Nami.

"Hanya bercanda, Nami-swaaaaaan," katanya menari lebay mendekati Nami, berusaha menjelaskan apapun agar gadis tercintanya itu tidak salah paham dan membencinya.

Dan memang Sanji tak berhenti mengerjai adik kecilnya itu sampai di situ. Sesekali ia masih usil mengucapkannya bahwa Chopper tetap akan menjadi bahan makanan cadangannya. Kadang juga dengan nada mengancam saat rusa itu tengah membandel bersama Luffy dan Usopp, tentu saja agar menurut. Tapi sungguh, itu tidak sungguhan kok. Tidak akan pernah.

**END**

* * *

**Sebelum bikin fic ini aku sempat tanya2 dulu ke ReadR soal pernah ga sin Chopper keliatan makan daging? Sbnrnya klo jawabannya ga pernah, bikin fic ini akan jadi lebih mudah. Eh, ternyata pernah di pesta Water 7. Jadi sodara-sodara, Chopper itu omnivora. Idenya cuma sgitu doang sih hehehe. Aneh ya?**

**Btw, Sanji itu bener2 labil ya? Curhat bentar nih habis baca ch 629. Dari konyol lalu keren lalu konyol lagi, bener2 berubah-ubah gitu lucu. Jadinya aku buat percakapannya ma Nami kyk gitu. Eh, tangan ini kebablasan gatel ingin menebar slight SanNa.**

**Soal makanan kesukaan masing2 kru ada di SBS kok. Aku cuma comot dari situ, jadi maaf tadi Vivi ga disebut oleh Sanji. Dan klo seingatku, Sanji emang pernah nyebut-nyebut lagi klo Chopper itu tetap akan jadi bahan makanan darurat, tapi aku lupa itu di mana. Skypea bukan ya? Atau anime?**


End file.
